The SkullFaerie Valentines Day Special
by SkullFaerie
Summary: Alto/Sheryl V-day treats from everyone at SkullFaerie!
1. Story 1

This fanfic was inspired by these images: http:// i22. photobucket .com /albums /b301 /steshin /3076206jn8 .jpg **and** http:// i22. photobucket .com /albums /b301 /steshin /as10gn9 .jpg (to view pictures, simply copy and paste the links to your browser and delete the spaces) and of course, by Valentines Day. Happy (very) belated Valentine's Day to everyone! (Really, these were written so long ago but a certain FD was too much of a procrastinator).Story 1

**Contributed by: gppr**

Alto opened the door slowly and found her very still, facing the window. Surely, she had heard him, yet she did not turn.

"Sheryl," he said softly but she did not acknowledge him. _Gods, the woman can be so stubborn..._ and he was so tired. Tired of war, tired of death, tired of running and, perhaps, tired of life itself.

"Fine," he uttered, after a defeated sigh. "Have it your way," he added and turned to leave. Alto did not know it then, but the small hesitation that followed, that urge to stop and look at her one last time, saved him from a lifetime of thinking _what if?_ That last glance saved them both from falling away from each other. Because then, he noticed it: Sheryl's frame was trembling.

Instead of crossing the threshold of the door, he moved towards her. She seemed to sense him and, as if on cue, a muffled whimper escaped her lips. She tried so hard to keep quiet, but her tears were now within Alto's sight.

"Sheryl..." he said again, this time with concern. She still would not look at him.

"What's wrong," he insisted.

"Stupid Alto!" she said. Sourness descended upon his features. Leave it to the singer to treat him that way when all he did was worry about her. He was about to work himself into one of his famous fits, when unexpectedly, her arms were upon his neck. Alto's anger flew out the window, as did coherent thought. All that remained was sensation. First, there was her body close to him, then her soft hair tickling his face and, let us not forget, her fragrance invading his nose...

He sighed and it was not tiredness this time.


	2. Story 2

This fanfic was inspired by these images: http:// i22. photobucket .com /albums /b301 /steshin /3076206jn8 .jpg **and** http:// i22. photobucket .com /albums /b301 /steshin /as10gn9 .jpg (to view pictures, simply copy and paste the links to your browser and delete the spaces) and of course, by Valentines Day. Happy (very) belated Valentine's Day to everyone! (Really, these were written so long ago but a certain FD was too much of a procrastinator).

**Story 2  
Contributed by: forgottendiary**

"Alto, I'm so sorry," Sheryl sobbed into the young man's chest. "I truly wanted this to be perfect," she added between sniffs as she held him tight.

About to say something from the mountain of spoilt pots and pans, flour and sugar on the floor, an array of half-cooked dishes, and the distinguishable stench of burnt meat, he settled for a long sigh.

He was tired. The hours spent at helping with the construction was just too long. He sighed again at the remorse of using his Ex-Gear in the process. Then again, he'd rather use it for building new homes rather than tearing them down.

The distinctive feel of bandage wound around most of Sheryl's fingers against his nape cut his stupor.

Slowly, he pulled her towards him.

"It's alright, we'll order pizza or something," he coaxed, planting a quick kiss on the top of her head.

"But it's Valentine's day and I really wanted to surprise you!" she protested looking at him intently.

Last time Alto checked, the fourteenth of February was just another day on the calendar. Right this is--was his supposed to be his first official "Valentine's Day".

"Sheryl, really it's..." Alto paused caressing her back as he felt something stiff and some string-like material beneath her flimsy shirt.

With curious fingers, he traced the crisscross of strings that protruded through the cloth all the way down her back.

He almost gasped upon the realization.

"S-Sheryl, what's--"Alto's face reddened.

Sheryl looked away for a moment and gently swiped her tears away with a knuckle. After a short sniff, she gave him a small and an almost mischievous smile.

Alto could only stare in anticipation.

She mouthed in those luscious lips of hers, "it's what's left of my surprise."

Nope, pizza was not necessary.


	3. Story 3

This fanfic was inspired by these images: http:// i22. photobucket .com /albums /b301 /steshin /3076206jn8 .jpg **and** http:// i22. photobucket .com /albums /b301 /steshin /as10gn9 .jpg (to view pictures, simply copy and paste the links to your browser and delete the spaces) and of course, by Valentines Day. Happy (very) belated Valentine's Day to everyone! (Really, these were written so long ago but a certain FD was too much of a procrastinator)(Stesh: Yeah, FD is lazeh.).

Steshin was here doing editing. Big hugs and kisses!

**Story 3  
Contributed by: nickelwit**

The old janitor hated cleaning up after primadonnas and rock stars. Once, one of them found a brown M&M (explicitly forbidden in the rider management that had given the venue) and wracked over $10K in damage to the dressing room.

He entered Sheryl Nome's room and blinked in surprise. The luxurious bouquets of rare roses the promoter had bought to decorate were overflowing in the trashcan. The only flowers in the room were a haphazardly picked bunch of wildflowers that looked like they were plucked from the local public park.

The janitor looked at the card. "I guess she's a true romantic after all."

_To Sheryl, _

_Break a leg...but not really. See you after the show._

_ XOXO,_

_ Alto_


End file.
